Multiple myeloma is a B cell malignancy characterized by the latent accumulation in bone marrow of secretory plasma cells with a low proliferative index and an extended life span. The disease ultimately attacks bones and bone marrow, resulting in multiple tumors and lesions throughout the skeletal system.
Approximately 1% of all cancers, and slightly more than 10% of all hematologic malignancies, can be attributed to multiple myeloma (MM). The incidence of MM increases in the aging population, with the median age at time of diagnosis being about 61 years. The currently available therapies for multiple myeloma include chemotherapy, stem cell transplantation, Thalomid® (thalidomide), Velcade® (bortezomib), Aredia® (pamidronate), and Zometa® (zoledronic acid). The current treatment protocols, which include a combination of chemotherapeutic agents such as vincristine. BCNU, melphalan, cyclophosphamide, adriamycin, and prednisone or dexamethasone, yield a complete remission rate of only about 5%, and median survival is approximately 36-48 months from the time of diagnosis. Recent advances using high dose chemotherapy followed by autologous bone marrow or peripheral blood mononuclear cell transplantation have increased the complete remission rate and remission duration. Yet overall survival has only been slightly prolonged, and no evidence for a cure has been obtained. Ultimately. MM patients often relapse, even under maintenance therapy with interferon-alpha (IFN-α) alone or in combination with steroids.
Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma is a broad classification of lymphomas, which are cancers originating from the lymphatic system when lymphocytes (B-cells or T-cells) become malignant and proliferate uncontrollably to form a tumor mass. In total NHL encompasses around 30 different subtypes of lymphoma, including Diffuse large B-cell lymphoma (DLBCL) and follicular lymphoma (FL). The incidence of NHL will reach over 140,000 in the major markets by 2019. The available treatment options include Rituxan/MabThera, combinations thereof, such as, R-CHOP (rituximab, cyclophosphamide, doxorubicin, vincristine and prednisone), R-CVP (Rituxan, cyclophosphamide, vincristine and prednisone), and chemotherapy. In addition, following remission or after relapse, hematopoietic stem cell transplantation may be considered. Despite the current treatment options, however, the survival rates within high risk groups of aggressive NHL can be as low as 30% over 5 years. Therefore, there remains a high unmet need for effective treatments and combination treatments.
CD38 is an example of an antigen expressed on such malignant plasma cells, and other lymphocytes. Functions ascribed to CD38 include both receptor mediation in adhesion and signaling events and (ecto-) enzymatic activity. As an ectoenzyme, CD38 uses NAD+ as substrate for the formation of cyclic ADP-ribose (cADPR) and ADPR, but also of nicotinamide and nicotinic acid-adenine dinucleotide phosphate (NAADP). cADPR and NAADP have been shown to act as second messengers for Ca2+ mobilization. By converting NAD+ to cADPR, CD38 regulates the extracellular NAD+ concentration and hence cell survival by modulation of NAD-induced cell death (NCID). In addition to signaling via Ca2+, CD38 signaling occurs via cross-talk with antigen-receptor complexes on T and B cells or other types of receptor complexes, e.g. MHC molecules, and is in this way involved in several cellular responses, but also in switching and secretion of IgG.
Antibodies specific for CD38 are described in WO1999/62526 (Mayo Foundation); WO200206347 (Crucell Holland); US2002164788 (Jonathan Ellis) which is incorporated by reference in its entirety; WO2005/103083 (MorphoSys AG), U.S. Ser. No. 10/588,568, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety; WO2006/125640 (MorphoSys AG), U.S. Ser. No. 11/920,830, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety, and WO2007/042309 (MorphoSys AG), U.S. Ser. No. 12/089,806, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety; WO2006099875 (Genmab), U.S. Ser. No. 11/886,932, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety; and WO08/047,242 (Sanofi-Aventis), U.S. Ser. No. 12/441,466, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Combinations of antibodies specific for CD38 and other agents are described in WO200040265 (Research Development Foundation); WO2006099875 and WO2008037257 (Genmab); and WO2010061360, WO2010061359, WO2010061358 and WO2010061357 (Sanofi Aventis), which are all incorporated by reference in their entireties.
It is clear that in spite of the recent progress in the discovery and development of anti-cancer agents, many forms of cancer involving CD38-expressing tumors still have a poor prognosis. Thus, there is a need for improved methods for treating such forms of cancer.